I Caught Myself
by lilyboo1
Summary: Bella&Edward are both new to forks.they meet & are both drawn to each other.But can avampire & ahuman make thier love last through their own teenage drama.or will fate intervine? contains lemons. full sumery inside.please give it a chance.beta needed
1. Chapter 1

I caught myself

Chapter: 1-smile

Disclaimer: I own twilight! Its mine all mine! Mwahahaha. Wait why Is S.M, her Lawyers, and the police here… wait you thought I said it was what no, I didn't. You guys heard me. I said S.M owns it. HeHe…

A/N: this is my first try at a twilight story. I felt inspired so I thought I'd try. And there will most defiantly be lemons in this story. I'm making this story up as I go so I hope you like it.

Summary: Bella and Edward are both new to forks. They meet and are both drawn to each other for unknown reasons. But can a vampire and a human make their love last through their own teenage drama or will fate decide that theirs is a love that can't be. Lemons, vampires, where wolves and did I mention lots of drama?

**BELLA'S POV **

"Mom do you have my plane ticket I can't find it?" I yell down at my hair brained mother. The whole week has been spent getting ready for me to go to Forks Washington to spend some time with my dad. But in all reality it's my mom shipping me off to my dad's while she travels with her new husband. I was an idiot of course because like an ass I agreed to go to one of rainiest places in the continental U.S. so here I am packing. "Yes Bella I have it now come on we don't want to keep Charlie waiting longer than he needs to be." Renee shouts up to me. More like 'hurry and get you and your crap out of our lives Bella' I silently joke. "Okay just making sure I don't forget anything mom" I yell. I grab the last of my bags and head downstairs. "I'm ready to go now." I say as I head out to my mom's Mini Van. Once everything is all packed up we head out to the air port. "Mom I'll be fine I promise to call you once the stupid plane lands in Forks ok." I look up to see my Mom on the verge of fake tears. Great, I wave at her over my shoulder. "I'll miss you Mom." I don't even look back to hear her reply. I feel my ears pop as the plane takes off. I look around to see the flight attendant walk down the aisle towards me. "Excuse me Miss is there anything I can get you?'' she asks. "Um some water would be fine. I take a glance at her name tag. Rebecca. She doesn't look like a Rebecca she looks more like a Stephanie. "So where are you heading?" she asks. "Forks Washington." I smile. Wow. She seems nice most flight attendant's are rude. "Wow it's so rainy there. I wouldn't be caught dead there." And there it is. So much for a Peaceful Flight. "Yeah tell me about it." I smile at her. "Well I better get going nice meeting you…?" she looks at me. "Bella." I smile at her. "Nice name I guess I'll see you around then." And with that she walked away. I take a swig at the water. I just hope I made a good choice deciding to come to forks.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice leave me the hell alone." I cry out. She starts bouncing in place "But I had a vision." She whines. "I don't care now leave me alone. Go bother jasper." I stand and walk away from a pouting Alice. "Don't forget I tried to tell you asshole." She mumbled. "I heard that you stupid little pixie." I yell back. "You were sapposed to you pig head." She barked back. "Aren't you saposed to be helping Esmae get the stuff situated for the move?" I ask her. "Yes I was but I had something to tell you." She whined. "Alice I do not care for whatever you have to tell me go bother someone else." I run out before she has a chance to say anything. Honestly 70 years of this with her and she still gets on my nerves. "yooo Eddie. Let me talk to you for a minute." Great you leave one sibling and you find another. "What do you want Emmett?" I ask getting bored already. "You want to go for a hunt bro?" he asks. "Sure why not theirs nothing else to do." We run off into the forest. "So what do you want" I ask as soon as we stop. "Well I was wondering why you were acting like a dick to Alice?" he looked at me. "Seriously?" I ask now. "Yes I would like to know?" he raises an eyebrow at me. "well because after 109 years Im tired im bored theres nothing that she see's that could benefit bringing me any happiness." He looks at me like I've grown a second head. "I can't believe it you've really giving up." I look away. "There was never anything for me to give up. I mean look at Carslile, Esmae, you and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I mean you all have someone to share your happiness with I have no one." If I could cry I would have. "Don't say that Edward you will find someone I promise you that hell I'll help you look." Emmett grinned. "Thanks bro." I smile back. After were done hunting we make our way back to the house. "So you gonna talk to Alice?" he asks. "Nah I'll just let her cool off I know she's pissed at me right now." I grinned at the profanities Alice was screaming at me with her mind with. "Alice do you kiss Esmae with that mouth?" I smiled.

'_You just wait until you get in here you son of a bitch I'm going to castrate you and send you your balls for your birthday you stupid mind reading pig headed monkey licking-ugh I hate you.'_

I busted out into a fit of laughter. "Damn, Em if there ever was a time I wish you had my gift it would be now. You should hear how bad Alice is swearing. You would think her ancestors were sailors." I managed to get out. "You better quit it before you get her pissed off she may be small but she is a force to be reckoned with." Emmett laughed. "Ok, ok." I managed to stop laughing just in time to see Alice come running down the stairs. She just glares at me. "I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier Alice." I smile at her. "It's okay. Just don't do it again or I promise you a world of pain." She smiles back. Once everything is packed we head to the airport. "I sure am gonna miss it here." Rosalie sighs. "Me to dear but I hear forks is very 'spacious'." Esmae smiles and pats her leg. I just look out the window as the plane takes off. I hope things start looking up soon. I close my eyes and pretend to be sleep.

So that's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I hope you guys leave a review. If you do I'll make sure that the first 5 people to review get a shout out in the next chapter.

Lilyboo1 is out (^.~)


	2. chapter2: Oh Those Rainy Days

**I caught myself **

Chapter: 2 Oh those rainy days.

**Disclaimer: I own twilight! Its mine all mine! Mwahahaha. Wait why Is S.M, her Lawyers, and the police here… wait you thought I said it was what no, I didn't. You guys heard me. I said S.M owns it. HeHe…**

**A/N: this is my first try at a twilight story. I felt inspired so I thought I'd try. And there will most defiantly be lemons in this story. I'm making this story up as I go so I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are both new to forks. They meet and are both drawn to each other for unknown reasons. But can a vampire and a human make their love last through their own teenage drama or will fate decide that theirs is a love that can't be. Lemons, vampires, where wolves and did I mention lots of drama?**

**BELLA POV **

The plane finally lands and I make my way out to the 'pickup' area. I see my dad and smile. I see he still has that moustache and he cut his hair a little bit. Maybe coming to forks won't be so bad after all. I walk over to him and he gives me an 'ok' one armed hug. "Bells I'm so glad that you're here. I've missed you so much." I smile again. Good ol' Charlie. "I missed you to char-dad" I blush. "Well let's go and get those bags." I look up and see him walk to the converter belt and stare at the bags. My bag goes through at least twice before he asks which ones are mines. I laugh good ol' Charlie alright. We get into the police cruiser. I hate this car. I don't understand why he doesn't buy a regular car to drive around. "Bells you've grown so much. You look so much like your mother." I roll my eyes. "Thanks Charlie." I look at him and smile. I know he's trying really hard but it's not really his thing Renae must've called him. "Dad, are you ok?" I ask not wanting to just come straight out with it. He lets out a huge sigh. "Yeah just nervous." He blushed. Ahah that's where the infamous blush came from! "Dad it's just me. I've been here countless of times before. Just act like you normally do. Ok?" I smile at him. "Thanks Bells." He keeps his eyes on the road and the rest of the trips silent. That's the one thing I love the most about Charlie he doesn't hover. We pull up to the house I remember so little in. the one thing I do remember it never changes. White house black and red windowsill's and that dreaded brown door. Whats so funny is the fact that the outside and inside are complete opposites. I get out the cruiser and walk up the steps. "Hey bells," I turn and see Charlie holing up a set of house keys. "Those are for you. I went into town and got them made." I grab them from his hand. "Thanks Dad" I smile. "No problem." I turn and put the key in the lock. I twist the knob and the door swings open. The smell of Charlie is everywhere. The walls are the same 'sun' bright yellow it was when my dad and Renae first move here. I walk in to the living room. There are pictures of me from when I was a baby until a year ago. The family pictures are still up. I smile. We really looked happy back then. Too bad I don't remember any of it. I look away. "Come on I'll show you to your room." We walk up the stairs to 'my' room. He opens the door. I smile. "I thought you might want a bigger bed and I got you a laptop so you could have something to do around here. Oh and I leave you some money tomorrow so you could go shopping or whatever girls like to do." He blushed. "There's no need dad I'm fine mom gave me some spending money. That should hold me for a while." I walk to the closest. "Bells I would feel better if you took it?" I look over at him and sigh. "How, about I use that money to shop for food and personal thing for the house. Because I know there's nothing downstairs in the fridge." I smile at him. "Okay. Oh you remember Billy and Jacob well there coming over today in a few to drop of a present for you." He calls over his shoulder. I groan. "Trust me I think you'll like it." He walks down the stairs. "Yeah you think" I mutter to myself. "You say something bells?" he calls from downstairs. "No dad" I sigh and start putting my things away. This is going to be one of 'those days'. I don't know how long I was sitting there but I heard a car horn beep outside. "Bells, can you come outside for a moment?" my dad asks. "coming." I call and run down the stairs almost missing the last step completely. The front door is cracked and I hear laughter on the other side of it. I open the door and step out. "There she is" I hear my dad call. I look up to see a tan guy sitting in wheelchair and a tanned boy with long hair standing behind him. "Wow she really is here." The guy in the chair said with a smile. I smile back and try to be polite. "Bells this is Billy," he gestures to the guy in the wheelchair. "And this is Jacob." I smile and wave. He smiled. his even pearly whites at me and waves back. "So bells what do you think of your new car?" I look at him and then the red Chevy truck he said was mine. "Are you kidding me this belongs to me!" I wait for a second and before he replies I shout, "Oh my god I love it thanks dad." I run over and give him a hug. "Okay well I'm going to drive them home be back later ok?" he starts to help Billy into the cruiser. "Okay well I'm going to the super market to get some food for the house." Jacob and Charlie got in after putting the chain in the trunk. "Okay be careful bells." Sure thing dad." I walk over to the cruiser and he hands me the keys. "Oh, yeah thanks Billy." I smile over to him. "Your welcome Bella." I back away to my new truck 'Sam' and wave to them as they drive off. I sigh and get in and start up the car. Things are really looking up. I smile and drive to port Angeles.

**So I know it's a little sad I only have 1 review from the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. The only one to review so far was…twilighfan. (thank you so much.) And I really wanted to put up another chapter. So I didn't want to wait. I wrote this like yesterday. And I'm definitely going to update almost every day. Hopefully you guys will review and let me know what you think. **

I'm going to write and upload the next chapter tonight. It's going to start off with Bella and then head over to Hunkward's sexy mind reading head. 

HIT REVIEW. COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO IF YOU DO I'LL UPLOAD THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS. AND PLEASE NO FLAMES. AND NOT TO HARSH! (I KNOW I MIGHT HAVE SOME SPELLING AND GRAMMAR Errors.

Lilyboo1 out


	3. who are they?

**I caught myself**

**Chapter 3: who are they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I do own my dreams and there filled with yumward. **

**Bella POV**

I get out of my new truck smiling. Thank you Charlie again. I walk into the supermarket and look around. Nothing ever changes around here. I grab a cart and go down the aisles adding things as I go along. I see a group of women whispering. I roll my eyes why did I even bother things really don't change small town gossip starting up already. I push past them to go towards the meat. I was so busy looking at the meat I didn't notice my cart rolling away from me great. I run after it not a great Idea because just as I reach out to grab it. I fall forward. I use my hands to break my fall. Ouch! That hurts. I stand up in time to see a breath taking, short pixie like girl. She walks over to me with a cart. She smiles and I smile in return. "Do you need any help?" she asked I look at her mesmerized her voice like bells. I shake my head. "Huh?" great she must think I'm Retarded. "Do you need any help?" she asks again. "Umm no I'm okay just looking for my runaway cart. Maybe you've seen it its bout the same height as your and has lots of items." I laugh at my own stupidity. Of course she's seen it there are lots of carts around here like that. Great going bells…. I mentally face palm. "Um well I don't know about that but I did just get hit with this cart does it belong to you?" I look at the cart. Yup! Reunited at last…. "Yup that's the culprit. Thank you… I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" I look at her. "Oh well I'm Alice Cullen I just moved here." She smiles at me. "Cute name oh I'm Isabella swan. You can call me Bella." I smile back. Just then blond guy walks up to us and smiles. "Alice you ready to go?" he asks he in a perfect southern accent. "Sure oh yeah Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend, Jasper this is Bella." He looks at me and strains a smile. "Nice to meet you." I smile. "Well I'll see you around Bella. Come on Jas." She grabbed his hand and they walked away. I smile and go back to shopping. I ignore the whispering and stares directed at me and pay for the food. I make my way to my car with a bigger smile plastered on my face. Someone is looking out for me up there.

**Edward's POV**

I walk into my room and sigh. The up side is I have a built in bookshelf and one of the walls is a window. I can see the forest and hear the animals scurrying about. It takes me about 7 minutes to get everything into my room and about 30 minutes to have everything put away. I walked to the window and looked at the sky. The sun was barely shining and there were clouds everywhere. The weather seemed to match my mood. I hear someone knock. "Come in." I whisper knowing they could hear me. I look up to see. Rose come in. "Look I'm not up for any arguments so you can leave now if you don't mind." I say to her and look back out the window. "I didn't come here to yell at you. I just came in here to talk some sense into you." I roll my eyes. Advice from her well this should be good. "You do realize that Emmetts right. That you shouldn't give up on finding your own happiness. I understand that you are lonely and I really hope you find someone that makes you happy just like Em, makes me. Edward you are my brother and I love you, but I hate to see you so depressed all the time it makes me sad. I know you hear this all the time but you're going to find that special someone. I promise you and when you do be ready to hear I-told-you-so all around." She pats my shoulder and makes her way to the door. "Rose…" I call out to her. "Yeah Edward?" she ask but doesn't turn around. "Thanks a lot for that it's what I needed" I smile at her. "Anytime bro, anytime." She continues on her way. I smile. But it soon falters as I hear the mind of an over excited pixie running through the house. "Esmae I saw her I saw her." Alice shouts I can see through Jazzes mind that she is bouncing all over the place. I laugh. "Shut up Edward and get the hell down here now!" she shouts. I sigh again for what felt like the third or fourth time today. "I'm coming down now." I walk down the stairs at a human pace. "If you don't hurry the hell up I'm going to snap your legs and drag you in here myself. I run into the kitchen to see a beaming Alice a smiling Esmae a curious looking Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle, And a awe filled jasper. "This had better be good Alice or I'm going to rearrange all your high heels" I look over at her in time to hear her gasp. "You wouldn't dare." I just smirked. "Fine, fine I met her." She smiled brightly. "Met who Alice?" I quirk an eyebrow at her…. She just smiles "Isabella swan." I hear everyone gasp. "And?" I press. "You will now have to wait and see dear brother you will have to wait and see." And with that she hoped of the counter with my family trailing behind her. What in the hell did I miss?

**So I promised I would add the next chapter tonight and I did. I hope you guys like it and please review they make my lil heart go pitter patter and it makes me smile. **

**Lilyboo1 out**


	4. what did i do wrong

**I caught myself**

**Chapter 4: what did I do wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does. But I do own my Edward fantasies there all mine…**

**A/N: ok so sorry for the delay I know I took forever to upload the next chapter… but here it is and thanks for the reviews. It means the world to me.**

**Song: hate me- blue October**

**I have to block out thoughts of you so I won't lose my head they crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed dropping little real's of tape**

**Last time**

**Esmae I saw her I saw her." Alice shouts I can see through Jazzes mind that she is bouncing all over the place. I laugh. "Shut up Edward and get the hell down here now!" she shouts. I sigh again for what felt like the third or fourth time today. "I'm coming down now." I walk down the stairs at a human pace. "If you don't hurry the hell up I'm going to snap your legs and drag you in here myself. I run into the kitchen to see a beaming Alice a smiling Esmae a curious looking Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle, And a awe filled jasper. "This had better be good Alice or I'm going to rearrange all your high heels" I look over at her in time to hear her gasp. "You wouldn't dare." I just smirked. "Fine, fine I met her." She smiled brightly. "Met who Alice?" I quirk an eyebrow at her…. She just smiles "Isabella swan." I hear everyone gasp. "And?" I press. "You will now have to wait and see dear brother you will have to wait and see." And with that she hoped of the counter with my family trailing behind her. What in the hell did I miss?**

**Now**

**BELLA POV**

"Dad I'm heading out." I call from the front door. "Okay bells I might be late today for dinner so call me if anything down at the station." He called from the kitchen. "okay." I walked out to my new 'old' truck. I smiled and climbed into the driver side. Well so far so good let's hope it can stay that way. I pulled into forks high parking lot. I hope no one stairs at me._ Yeah right._ I thought. In a small town as this I bet everyone knows about 'chief swans daughter'. I sigh and walk into the building that says 'main office'. I walk up to the desk and see and elderly looking woman. She glances up at me and smiles.

"Hi, I'm ms cope." She holds out her hand and I take it. "I'm Bella swan." I smile and look at the tiled floor. Her smile only grows. "Your chief swans daughter!" she exclaimed. I just nod. "Okay well welcome to forks sweetheart I hope you're enjoying yourself so far." I nod as she rambled trough her desk and handed me some papers. "Well honey I hope you have fun today. I don't want to keep you now you go ahead and get to class. I turn and head out to my next class. The parking lot seems to have filled up some and I spot a silver car pull up 7 spaces down from my car. I shrug and continue on.

**EDWARD POV**

I walk down the stairs and immediately spot Alice bouncing in place. After one too many times of going to high school you would think one would dread even hearing the word. But not Alice she acts like a toddler who just ate a whole bag of _now and late's. _I sigh and walk out the door to my Volvo. I love this car. It's almost like running but sitting down the wind whisking across you face. I get in the driver side and honk the horn. _'He can never be patient.' _I smirk as I hear Rosalie's thoughts. Not my fault. They all step out holding their significant others hand and I look ahead of me. They all get in the car and I drive off.

"Eddie…Eddie…Ed…Ed…Ed…Edward…Edward…Edwa-" I growl at Emmett. "you call me one more fucking time and I will rearrange your fucking face." He looks at me and stats laughing. Every since he saw that damned episode of '_family guy'_ when that little baby was calling his mom he's been driving me up the fucking wall. I take a deep breath as I walk up to the main office of forks high. I step in as I hear the receptionist arguing with herself in her thoughts. I smile and put my charm on hopefully I can end up in classes I like this year. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I smile. Her heart rate picks up. "Um… o yeah you're with that new family that just moved into that house a little ways out of town?" She asked. I simply nodded. "Well what do you know six new student's in one day…" she mumbled to herself. "Six?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. _'Well he sure has sensitive hearing'_ she thought. "Um… yeah your family and the towns chief of police daughter." She looked at her desk and handed me my schedule. I took it and smiled warmly at her. Hmmm. Seems that were not the only ones new here.

**Bella POV**

I was a damn fool. 'No one will look at you. Ha I'm the freak show... Line up for your tickets. I roll my eyes. "Bella…?" the girl next to me whispers. I can't for the life of me remember her name. "Yes…" I look at her. "I asked you did you understand any of this?" she smiles. "Yeah I'm fine thanks…" she smiles "Angela…" I smile back softly. "I'm sorry I'm in my own little world." I apologize. "It's okay." We look back at the teacher. "Okay I'm splitting everyone up but I'm trusting you to pick your own partners and get you work done you have until the end of the week to come up with a topic and it by me." And with that he dismissed the class. Damn it I should have paid attention. Angela looked at me. "I've got you don't worry we can be partners?" I smile and nod.

"So what's your next class?" I look at my schedule. "Spanish." I sigh. "Cool you have a class with Jessica she's very talkative and sometimes rude but at least you won't be alone, right?" she smiles. I smile back and she giggles. I make my way to Spanish and see the same pixie like girl I saw at the market heading my way smiling. What was her name again? She hoped up to me and gave me a hug. "Hi Bella remember me I'm Alice you met me at the market the other day…?" she smiled. Wow she is hyper. "Yeah I remember you." I smile.

"Are you heading to Spanish because I have that class?" she asked. I nod. "Well I'm not sure but I believe it's this way. Come on. She grabbed my hand. I jump wow her hand is freezing. "Why is your hand so cold?"

**Cliffe, im sorry I had to stop there so I would have something to put in the next chapter. Oh and sorry for the chapter delay I had writers block my brain kinda went awall. Any who **

** lilyboo1**


End file.
